Witch Allies
by BossBitch
Summary: Samuel Campbell calls an old friend for help locating the Alphas. Her daughter Maxine gets brought into the mix. Set around season 6 with soulless Sam. Based on an original character (6 years running) by the author. Sam/OC pairing. Mature Content.


**Chapter One: A Past Ally**

Samuel leaned against the table listening to the rest of the Campbells and Sam Winchester debating on where to go from here. Samuel was the only one that knew the entire truth about what was going on here. At least he thought he knew the entire truth. Of course you should never trust a demon. They always stabbed you in the back but this one made a deal he couldn't pass up.

"I've got someone that could possibly help," Samuel said. "If they're still around. It's been over 30 years and several of my contacts are dead or almost there."

Samuel walked to his office with Sam following him. "Who are you going to call?"

"Just an old friend of mine. You don't need to worry, Sam."

"Not worrying. Wondering if we should trust an old ally of yours seeing as this is a family operation. No outsiders type of thing."

Samuel sat at his desk opening his old contact book, Sam couldn't help but smirk at this and commented, "We have to get you set up with a cell phone, old man."

Samuel let out a grunt as he picked up the old receiver on his desk and dialed the number, "Melanie, hey, it's me, Samuel…yeah I was dead…"

An matte black Range Rover Supercharged pulled up to the gate. The guards walked over to the window of the driver side and the window rolled down just a little. One whistled as fine other opened the gate for the car. When the Range Rover parked, a petite brunette exited the driver side holding a bag over her shoulder. The gravel moved under her Nike high tops and she opened the door.

When she walked in it was like operations ceased to exist. She glanced around at the crew with no expressions on her face. She licked her lips and finally spoke, "Samuel here?"

She watched a young women possibly her own age walk over to her. "Don't mind these idiots. You'd think they'd never seen a woman before. I'm Gwen Campbell."

"Maxine Collins. My mother sent me up here because Samuel needed help tracking down something. Thought we may have better luck at it."

Gwen nodded and took Maxine into the back of the warehouse. She heard the men begin work again and thought of her mother. It's a curse, she would say. Men often forget their names around us. Gwen knocked on the office door and Maxine heard an older gentleman's voice welcoming them in.

Gwen and Maxine entered the room and Maxine took in her surroundings. It was small and cluttered. Typical hunters quarters. There was another young man in the room with him, one she found strangely attracted to but noticed something different about him.

"You must be Maxine," said Samuel with a small smile. Maxine just nodded an answer. "Thanks Gwen, Sam and I will take care of it from here." Maxine saw the look on Gwen's face and knew that feeling all too well. Men often liked to take the lead and take control of whatever they could. The women were left at home or behind because they didn't think we could do the job as well as they could. Typical hunter.

Maxine licked her lips placing her bag down as Gwen left. She smiled a little, "Wait, you're both named Samuel? That's amusing."

"He's my grandfather," Sam said.

"That explains a lot then." She looked at Samuel knowing he was the leader of this entire operation. "OK, what exactly do you need me to find for you?"

"An alpha."

Maxine raised an eyebrow and looked between both of them, "You can't be serious. Those are purgatory's first born. They are the hardest to find. Don't you think if they were easy someone would have seen one by now and lived to tell the story."

"You can do it right?" Samuel just didn't one answer. He didn't care how or why, he didn't care about any stories. Yes or no.

"Of course. I am my mother's daughter. I can do everything and anything better. Where do you want me to do this?"

"Right here will be fine."

Maxine nodded and opened her duffel bag. She had Samuel and Sam clear off the desk as she gathered her supplies. "How long have you been doing this?" Sam asked her once they were done clearing off the items.

"My entire life. My first memory is of my mother casting a spell and making a dark nights sky light up with stars. I knew then that I wanted to be just like her and her mother before her. It's been in my family for generations. We just have that magic touch."

"The Campbells and Collins have been working side by side since the Mayflower days," Samuel said. "They even helped us kill some of their own kind."

"That's because they were demon and devil worshippers. Collins tend to like to keep their souls and their lives."

"So it's in your genes?" Sam asked.

"Mhm. Every bit that you will see in just a minute. Hit the lights please."

The three stood around the desk as Maxine set everything up. Once she had the items she needed she looked up at Samuel. "Which one are you looking for? I need the exact thing, it's the only way this will work."

"Werewolf," Samuel stated.

Maxine shook her head with a small smirk. "Go big or go home, huh?" She grabbed some star dust from a bowl and threw it into the fire. She placed her hands in the air and closed her eyes. She called upon her ancestors to help her locate the exact location of the werewolf alpha. She called upon the ancient beings to pull her to him. The candlelight flickered as a spiritual wind blew through the room. Samuel and Sam watched the witch conjour everything she needed to get the location of the werewolf alpha.

When Maxine's eyes opened they were pure white. She could see past the grandfather and grandson, past the warehouse, the states and found her soul standing inside of a mansion. She stood next to the werewolf alpha who was sitting at an antique chess board. The mansion was older than anything she had set foot in. Before he could sense her, she entered back into her body. She closed her eyes and rested against the desk. Both Sam and Samuel looked at each other then back at her.

"Are you ok?" Samuel asked and she gave one nod taking in a couple deep breathes.

"Yes, he's in Windham, Maine." She wrote down the address and handed it to Samuel. "I would be careful if I were you. These alpha's they're not like anything that any of you have dealt with before." She began to clean up the items off the desk as Sam turned the lights on. "They're intelligent, meaner, have more teeth and whatever little silver bullets you have aren't going to make a difference. Why are you going after him? What did he do to you?"

Samuel put the piece of paper in his back pocket and glanced towards her with a small smile, "Lets just say we're trying to up our game. Cut the head off the snake."

She couldn't help but smirk as she zipped up her bag and leaned on top of it, "Sometimes you cut that head off, a few more pop up. You may need a couple more men for this job. There are surely not enough for you to take this guy down."

"Why so worried?"

"I'm not. My mother is. She doesn't want you to die /again."/ She slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and looked at Sam as she moved towards the exit of the office. "Mind moving big guy. Got a train to catch." Sam's eyes stayed locked with her own as he stepped to the side. He looked at Samuel as he grabbed his phone book before walking out behind her.

"You seem to know a lot about these alphas," Sam said catching up to her side. "As you said, we could use all the men we can get our hands on. You ever battle with one or two."

"Werewolves, yes. Alpha's no. I've done a lot of reading in my time. Journals from my ancestors and books. Mythology. It all ties together." She licked her lips and looked up at him before she walked out of the warehouse towards her car.

"Campbell's and Collin's have been battling these things for centuries. Why not join the fight with us?"

Maxine opened the back door and put her duffle inside. She turned to face him and realized he had snuck up right next to her. She found Sam Winchester to be an interesting guy within the hour she knew him. He held a cocky attitude as most hunters did but there was something still missing in him she couldn't put her finger too. "You looking to recruit me you're going to have to do better than the whole 'family friend' card."

Sam's lips twisted into an amused smirk, "Whatever you want I can get it for you."

Maxine licked her lips unsure of what to even ask for. She liked the Campbells, was happy to hear most of them have survived the battles that had happened. She heard about the Winchesters, didn't know they were part Campbell or her mother and her would have helped out a long time ago when they needed it. "I'll get back to you on what you can get me. When are we heading out?"

"As soon as Samuel get's ahold of the others. You can ride with me. I assume you can handle it." She raised an eyebrow at that last comment. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?


End file.
